


Alone

by Niall_is_my_queen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_is_my_queen/pseuds/Niall_is_my_queen
Summary: Peter Parker has never felt so alone than he does right now. He hasn't eaten for almost two days and it's taking it's toll on him after escaping the police because everyone thinks that he is a bad guy even though he has saved many people during the year.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Hungry, tired and cold

Peter is trying not to cry but sometimes world really does it's job and messes everything up. He has been sitting on a roof for almost an hour trying to think how is he sopposed to survive like this until he turns eighteen and can get a job without people guestoning why he isn't at school. He is starving, tired and cold plus he doesn't have a place to stay because he got kicked out by guards from the roof he was stayng at and they told him if they found him there again they would call the police. He decides to just stay on the roof he is at right now because he has no energy to move anymore. He is just hoping that he will fall asleep and never wake up again.

Tony Stark is tinkering in his lab when Friday tells him about someone on the roof, first he thinks it's somebody trying to brake in but the guy seems to be asleep so he decides to go check on him and ask what the hell is he doing sleeping on his roof. When he gets to the roof he is surprised of how cold the weather is because he hasn't left the compound in days. He sees the figure lying still on the cround and goes to wake him up but then notices that he isn't breathing.

So he maybe or maybe not starts panicking and calls Steve to help him to get him inside.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas time! or Hanuka!

When Steve finally got to the roof Tony was sure the kid was dead because he didn't know how long he has been outside. Steve didn't question him on why there was a kid on the roof and just helped him to take the kid to medbay. While the kid was taken care of in the medbay Tony tried to search information about him with the help of Friday. After about 30 minutes he found a list of missing children and saw the kids face on the list. The kid looked so much healtier in the picture and he wondered how long has he been missing. He found out the kids name is Peter Parker and he is 15 years old his parents died when he was younger and his aunt went missing a year ago and Peter ran away from foster care after only being there a month. 

Tony was shocked about the situation he doesn't know how to manage children he only knows about machines so this isn't really a thing for him to handle. Bruce said Peter would be fine he just needs a lot more nutrients than he is getting. Tony is afraid the kid wont have a place to go so he is thinking about letting the kid crash on his couch for awhile and then if Peter doesn't steal from him and behaves he will think about letting him stay with him atleast until he gets on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practise makes perfect so I am going to continue this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english isn't my first language so... it is what it is. I'll maybe continue it when I figure out how this website works.


End file.
